Spring
by Acidic Lover
Summary: Sometimes sacfrices are done in vain, never really helping anyone, but then again, if you're the one killed, how do you really know? One-shot, no real character.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This is just something I had to write, forgive any mistakes because I wrote this around 5 AM. I figured the vampire refference could be used to relate to Twilight, but no real characters are in here.**

* * *

Spring

The frost finally starts to melt and the Sun starts to peek through the white barriers in the sky. I am nestled deep in my nest, I ruffle my white feathers and open my eyes my black hair obscuring my view slightly. I rub my hands together to get warm. The Sun's rays seem weak and the sky was crimson. I felt numb inside, tears stained my face. I look out over the valley, winter has destroyed everything, even my hope. I stretch my wings painfully, my chest is exposed, still partially covered with feathers that extend to my thighs and even out into human skin. I cover myself with one wing against a blast of cold air. I look for any remaining life but find none, but then something black catches my eyes. A smoke cloud appears to be floating toward me, it looks like it has a Male's face. I welcome it to me and it engulfs me. After a while I start to feel high, just floating there letting it lift me into the air.

I close my eyes and let the cloud do with me what it will. I feel the cloud is in pain, I twirl, fanning it with my wings, trying my best to comfort it. I let all my defenses down, exploring this entity unarmed, the cloud seems to be growing, but as it the larger it becomes the more pain it feels. I feel part of it as well, I want to, I start to drown. A figure forms and he approaches me. I expose my breast and lean my head back, offering my self to this creature, allowing him to drink from me. But alas I do not satisfy him. The wound does not heal, the blood makes its way down my neck. I open my eyes in shock, he is no where to be seen. I explore through the valley, the sky is still red, but the flowers still bloom, spring is here.

I am growing weaker, my feathers are wet with my blood, but I don't stop until I finally find him crouched under a tree. I comfort him, begging to share his pain, he refuses but I still feel part of it. I masochistically bow down before him, allowing him to take what he needs, but this creature just appears to throw it all away. I am left with very little energy. But yet I don't give up. Cold water rains down from the sky, pinning my wings to the ground. My face is stained with blood and tears. But I don't care.

I slowly start to feel more numb than I did before. My wings become free, the rain stops, and I'm allowed to move, yet I stay where I am. I feel like dirt, all emotions have left my body, they now belong to him, that vampire has sucked the energy out of me. But I got what I deserved, I thought I was strong. I pretended to be able to change things by simply being there, but make believe always lets you down after a while. My body starts to shake and I sob loudly, not caring who hears me. He comes back one last time and lays me on my back, hovering above me. I look into his eyes as he rips my heart from my chest, eating it. My eyes widen, I am now slowly dying, which makes this all the more torturing. You would think I'd die instantly but no not in this case.

I stare into his face, he has no emotion it seems, no remorse, he grows black wings and takes off into the sky, setting the valley on fire in his wake. The flames surround me but I lay motionless on the ground, staring at the sky. Embers singe my face and chest, blackening my feathers, I slowly burn alive. The pain is unimaginable, like my skin is boiling but I welcome it. I deserve it, after all, I wanted to share his pain. He's gone, but at the same time still here, I pray that he survives. I would take his place in a heartbeat if it meant saving him and finally doing some good in my life.

But I guess the attempt is done in vain, I am alone. My mind is too far gone, my vision is fading. I don't even notice that I have already died. All I think of is him, praying that he is alright. The sky turns blue again, the fire disappears replaced by green grass and woodland animals. It starts to feel like spring. My mangled body is the only thing out of place, lying in a pool of blood, my eyes wide open. No one disturbs me, I am simply left there.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Constructive criticism is very welcome.**

**~Fyre-Mizt~**


End file.
